


Que Sera, Sera

by Zira



Series: A Host of Snippets [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eidolon who?, No Endbringers, Simurgh!Taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zira/pseuds/Zira
Summary: Taylor knows the future, but she has her own problems to focus on.
Series: A Host of Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573387
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

Danny flips the bacon, and glances over to the doorway at the sound of Taylor coming down the steps. They’re awkward and slow, but he doesn’t go to help her. He knows how the aide insists that letting his daughter do things for herself is incredibly important.

But it still just tears at his heart to see her struggle.

He is starting to plate up when Taylor walks in, her long cane held in her arm, and sits down with a minimal amount of fumbling. Setting her plate in front of her, he explains where each part is absently before placing his own. When they’re both settled, he says, “You’re looking very sharp.”

She tilts her head, hair getting in her face, then smiles at him, slow and hesitant. “Thanks. No missed buttons?”

“And everything in place. Well, almost.”

She hesitates, smile starting to fade, “Almost?”

He carefully tucks her hair back behind her ears, “There. Now you won’t get any grease on you accidentally.”

The smile is back, brighter than before, “Right. Don’t want that.”

“Exactly.” They start actually eating, making small talk. Her asking about work (not the greatest, but things are looking brighter and brighter every day since the graveyard is officially cleaned out), and him asking about school (wonderful, so much better now; as it _should_ be). Still, he worries for her, and can’t help but offer as he’s gathering up their plates, “I can drive you to school, and-”

“Dad,” she interrupts, shaking her head. “No.”

“You sure? I don’t mind, and would like it, even.”

“You need to head to the docks, and don’t have time to take me to school just to head back this way. I have the bus, and-”

“It’s early! I can take you!”

She reaches into her pocket, waving her bus pass in his general direction, “I’m fine. I just need to get to the general spot, then the official bus will pick me up. You know this.”

He sighs, “Okay, okay. But if you need me for any reason-”

She takes out her cheap flip phone, the one he broke down and got her as a form of security after what happened, “I’ll call you.”

Part of him relaxes while another freezes in terror. “Okay. I love you.” He can’t help but add, “At least let me drive you to the bus stop?”

She smiles at him, clearly just indulging him, “I’d like that, and I love you, too.”

Leaving the dishes in water to soak, they’re out the door. Danny reaches over to fix her sunglasses after she puts them on in the passenger seat, and they’re off. He’s deeply tempted to just drive her the entire way, or even to the main bus stop for the actual school pick up, but he forces the feeling down. She needs her independence, and she’s _been_ doing this off and on for the last few weeks. He just can’t help how looking at her holding that white cane makes his heart clench. What if he had been more attentive? What if he listened better? What if? So many what if’s, but he must focus on what is.

Can’t change the past, and can only hope for a better future.

So he clutches Taylor’s fingers briefly before she gets out, some last affirmations about how they love each other, and he’s off to work. He glances in the rearview mirror for as long and as much as he can, but she’s out of sight far too soon.

But he knows one thing for sure. Immaculata is good for her in a way Winslow never was. He’s just glad he isn’t forced to pay for it, and those who hurt her can’t get near her. He takes deep satisfaction in knowing how those girls are put away for good, and their families and those who used to protect them are now the ones ensuring Taylor’s safety and education. For as long as Taylor wants it.

If she’s anything like Anne Rose, and she absolutely is, she’s going to go to college and use it for all it is worth.

His hands clench on his steering wheel, and he forces himself to keep going. Taylor likes her new school, and they keep an eye out for her. She’ll be fine.

She has to be.

\--

Taylor walks easily to where the bus stop seat is, and finally relaxes. Her father honestly worries too much, but it isn’t like she can blame him.

It is hard not to worry, when his daughter is blind. 

She stares blankly ahead, while theoretically rifling through all her bag for the third time, reassuring herself her homework is all in the correct place, just like the two times in the car. It is, of course, but part of her still carries the horror and terror of the past. The therapist says that will pass eventually, but what does a theoretical and precogged therapist know anyway?

The same thing as the theoretical her looking through her backpack, probably.

She knows in about five minutes, she’s going to be joined by several other students, but how exactly they walk in or what order is all mixed up and odd. She can focus on a most likely future, but it gives her a headache most of the time. Besides, it’s easier to just… let her powers drift.

It, ironically, helps her focus on the now. Any other sense but sight, and she’s in the here and now, but if she focuses, she can use those same senses as she sees the future. She mostly chalks it up to powers being weird and bullshit. At least, from what little she knows. 

Eventually, the bus shows up and she and the other students get on. She’s joined by a girl who is pretty much her friend just from the girl wanting to be helpful to the blind girl. Not that Taylor is knocking Horatia, but with a name like that and how she’s out of shape, it isn’t like the girl has many others. Rich parents are just as shit at naming children as poor, it seems. 

Sure, Taylor knows it’s a feminine version of Horatio, but they still named their daughter with something that sounds like ‘whore’ in the beginning. Wanting something just for your kid is all well and good, but they need to think about how best a child and teenager can best mock it.

The overweight girl sits next to her, protecting Taylor from assholes who want to snatch her cane, “You okay, Taylor?”

She nods once, “I am. You?”

The girl moves a bit in the seat, which Taylor can only assume is fidgeting, “I’m… okay.”

Which means she isn’t. 

“What’s wrong, Horatia?” she asks, voice kind. She focuses her sight to the minimum, and a glance at the girl doesn’t change how she looks, so she lets it loose again. 

“It’s just…” Horatia sighs softly, “My parents are going on vacation this week.”

“Ah, will you be gone, then?” She knows the poor girl is staying. In several futures, they’ll have a conversation at lunch about how Horatia’s parents left her alone with just the maid showing up, and the girl is certain they’re trying for another baby to replace her due to her being a failure. Further looks down the timelines show nothing but Horatia saying several different things, but nothing actually solid. The girl’s parents will likely want to keep a possible baby a secret until they’re in the safe stage.

If they’re actually planning that at all, and didn’t just decide to go on some weird honeymoon for some reason.

This is generally why she doesn’t pay too much attention to precogging farther future things, most of it comes back absolute garbage unless someone has a very concrete set of plans that they won’t budge on. And pretty much everyone adapts on the fly, even with firm plans in mind. Even more so when she’s the one making the changes, too.

Horatia moves more, “No. They’re… leaving me alone.”

She reaches out awkwardly, hitting the girl’s side accidentally, and pats what she’s against, which she’s pretty sure is an arm. “Would you like me to come visit you, then?”

“I don’t want to push….” That’s essentially a yes. If she precogs _not_ going, Horatia just kind of closes in on herself, only talking when prompting. Okay, it’s more she doesn’t contact the girl at all out of school that happens, since the poor girl believes she has no friends.

Since Taylor understands how _that_ feels, she says, “I’ll see how my dad reacts, and maybe we can have a sleepover.” She knows the girl will do her best to help her, but will also accidentally end up not helping in some things. But most of those things are what Taylor needs to practice without cheating anyway. “He’ll most likely accept.” Especially when she explains about Horatia’s garbage parents leaving her by herself. The best part is she doesn’t even have to lie to get the result she wants. That is always such a warm and fuzzy feeling, and she treasures it.

“I’d like that.”

She smiles at the girl, “Good.” 

The rest of the bus ride is boring, including the transfer over to the better, not city bus. She still thinks it’s kinda weird they do this, but whatever. Horatia says this is just how it’s always been for her.

And Taylor can use postcog on the girl to check on that, just by holding her skin to skin and focusing. Not a difficult task, especially since poor Horatia is touch starved. Which kind of works out for Taylor, who is _also_ touch starved. What a mess they both make. She also doesn’t postcog it, since it honestly doesn’t matter.

Horatia is a worse one, but Taylor showing up is helping the girl, that much is for sure. 

When they get to school, Taylor heads towards her locker, bidding Horatia a goodbye as they part ways. Taylor lets her precog focus a bit, but not too much. Seeing five seconds in the future may give warning someone is going to crash into her, but short of holding still she has no skill to dodge a thing.

Okay, she _can_ sort of feel shit out with her telekinesis, but why bother? That gives away she has powers. No thanks. Instead, telekinesis is used at home, alone, and maybe someday told to her father! When she, uh, gets her courage up.

She absently precogs the idea of somehow getting her hands on alcohol and then talking about it. Nope, precog her can’t stand a single can of beer, and actually throws it up after drinking it and bemoaning how it was a fool’s errand. Whiskey is slightly better, but part of getting hold of it is stealing from a grocery store. About five of them little bottles behind a locked case that she lockpicks with her telekinesis. Those ‘uns. Precog dad chews her out for underage drinking, theft, and specifically theft with a parahuman power.

Can she just, uh, tell him as is?

Nope.

It’s been so long since she got these powers, she can’t just drop it on him.

It’s like having a secret boyfriend for several weeks, and then dropping the information that she got knocked up on her father. While the boyfriend is someone he was already super angry about and pulled her away from as soon as he could. In this tortured simile the boyfriend is the locker and the baby is her powers that made her lose all ability to actually use her eyes.

It isn’t a good thing to drop on her dad!

Precog her always chickens out, even when she knows this is just precog. The coward.

Taylor heads to her specialty locker, and uses the key that she’s got for it. The combination ones are kind of garbage to use when she’s not actively focusing her precog, and school put her on one that doesn't have the lock inbuilt in the locker itself. Which is incredibly helpful.

Putting her things away, she drags her hands absently along the books, already knowing what she needs and where. She still needs to make a show of doing it anyway. It’s stupid, but otherwise someone might figure out she’s using powers.

First class is… boring. She generally knows what all is going on, and she is barely challenged. Part of the thing that doesn’t actually… help that is how she precogs her classes for the week every Saturday, does all the homework with her telekinesis, and chills as she now knows and understands what is going on and will happen. 

Sure, it makes for a boring time in classes, but she’s fine with that. No one is harassing her, and no one hurts her. She’ll take acing her classes and being ignored to failing and being hurt any day. She does pay just the most general attention so that when she’s called on, she can answer a question, but she rarely bothers to raise her hand.

She only really raises it when her precog knows that not raising it means she’ll get called on. Some of the teachers are dicks like that, but this _is_ a catholic school. As long as you’re in the religion and want to teach, generally, they allow this sort of thing. Taylor doesn't care, the teachers don’t hit them like how so many television tropes say they do, and she knows this looks good on a college application.

Is she going to college?

… 

Reply hazy, ask again later.

That’s a magic 8-ball answer, right?

She absently precogs going to the school library’s computer during lunch and checking. Oh, it’s ‘Reply hazy, try again,’ and ‘Ask again later.’ Looks like she mashed two answers together in her joke about how she can only see up to a month in the future.

Anyway, the teacher is boring, and she’s wondering if she can get away with tossing a paper ball, and getting it blamed on one of the sniggering idiots who don’t realize that the girls fucking know the morons try to look under their skirts. She absently has her TK fold a paper plane under her desk as she checks.

Okay, _yes_ , she said she only uses TK at home. If she can’t lie to herself, who can she lie to? Her dad? She already does that.

Taylor can get away with this shit because one of the idiots is in the back, and she can precog tossing it while no will notice. She waits for just the right moment, and…

Man, it feels good to see it hit the teacher right in the head in her precog. Her smile is gone by the time it actually hits, though, and she just puts on a confused expression when she hears laughter and giggles around her. Somehow, she even keeps it up as the asshole who would be trying to get a picture under her skirt tomorrow now is getting yelled at.

Precog says… he also will not even take his cellphone out in school tomorrow other than for games or texting.

It’s the little things.

She turns in her assignment when they head out, and heads to her class, cane doing careful taps in front of her. Generally, the other students avoid getting in her way, unless they’re in a hurry. And really, there is plenty of time between classes. 

So she just settles in, she can spend her time in school, and then do other important things afterwards.


	2. Library Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. It was…. very busy. Tuesday landing on Christmas Eve was unfortunate, but not much I can do about that.
> 
> Frankly, my brain is playing the Vine where the guy says, “It is Wednesday, my dudes! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH,” then it turns into just more screaming since my anxiety is freaking out I am a day late posting. Hahahhaaaaaaaaa D:

Ah, the public library; surprisingly well funded, considering that they live in a city where the rich are strangling the poor to the best of their abilities. She should know, she’s in a private school, and she regularly has to hear some idiots insulting the more obviously less privileged students. Also hear about how her dad is still fighting to get the ferry put back in place. For all the good is happening, there is still the bad right there.

Welp, time to go open a video on youtube randomly, and precog just reading a ton of sites!

Fun times.

Taylor likes it in the library, if only because she only has to ask a librarian to search for a certain video, and then have them come ask her to stop afterwards. Half an hour of pretending to listen to a dude talk about how to do long and complicated math. Shhhh, she’s theoretically studying.

She’s theoretically doing a lot of things.

But after getting on the computer, checking a ton of things, and then being told her time is done, she gets up, and starts to head to the audiobooks. She’ll see about maybe getting some help or-

Okay, really, she’s going there for one reason.

There’s this lonely girl who is flipping through the CDs, mumbling about what to listen to at home. So, Taylor walks over to her, absently hitting her lightly on the back of the thighs, and freezing in place as the girl says, “Hey! Be more-” And that’s one audible click of the teeth ya got there, girly.

She tilts her head, “I’m sorry. Did I hit you? I didn’t mean to.”

The girl, who looks vaguely familiar in her precog, but how that is, is pretty much beyond her right now,due to her not really wanting to precog all that far ahead due to how annoying it is while talking to someone, says, “Ah… it’s okay. Um, do you need help with things here, or are you heading to a different section?”

“Is this the audiobooks?”

The girl is likely glancing around, but mostly Taylor is focusing on what book she wants. Finally, the girl replies, “Yes.”

“Then, yes, would you help me?”

“Alright.” The girl comes over, reaching out and taking Taylor’s elbow to help guide her. She allows it easily, and listens as the girl says, “So, what genre are you interested in.”

“Fantasy. I’m looking for something I read as a child, and when I checked the catalogue it was here.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“The Enchanted Forest Chronicles, but I’m looking for the first three books. I’m not really a fan of the last one.”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

Taylor can tell that the girl is looking through the audiobooks, letting Taylor go to do so. As the other girl does that, she carefully reaches to the side, knowing there’s a central shelf sort of thing that holds the many music CDs, and leans on it once she figures out the exact placing. While doing that, she explains about the books, and absently precogs if she ever figures out the girl’s name. 

She does, and she plans on doing the general timeline where she gets the girl’s number, too. Since, as her first assessment of the girl shows out in the precogging, the girl is lonely. Taylor knows what it is to be lonely and sad. 

So once she finishes explaining about how the books are generally about princesses, dragons, and magic, she tilts her head, “So, since I’ve talked your ear off as it is, I’m Taylor.”

The girl starts to say something, fumbling a bit before responding, “Amy.”

She smiles at Amy, “Nice to meet you, Amy.” She tilts her head in the way that the precogging her says makes Amy blush for some reason, and asks, “Would you be willing to help me check these out?”

“...okay.” Amy takes her elbow, leading her along. “So… you go to Immaculata?”

She nods, “I do.” She’s still wearing her uniform, after all. “How about you?”

“Oh, Arcadia,” Amy sounds a bit like she’s bracing for something, but Taylor isn’t actually sure what. 

“Interesting. I would have gotten into Arcadia, but ended up not.”

“Well, Immaculata is a good school, and-”

“No, no,” she interrupts gently, “I got a sponsorship, but refused so I could go to Winslow with my then best friend. Looking back, it’s the worst decision I could have ever made. If I could send a letter to my past self, I would have told her to leave that traitor and never look back.”

“Traitor?”

She shakes her head, “It isn’t something I really want to get into.” Taylor sighs softly, “I could tell you another time, but, ah… I’m going to reveal myself as a nerd, I suppose, but if you want to be friends, you’d find out eventually. You don’t have enough friendship points to unlock my tragic backstory.”

There’s a small pause, and Taylor jerks a bit when Amy stops walking, no longer leading her. “You want to be friends?”

“Well, it would be nice, but you don’t have to if you don’t-” Taylor shuts her mouth when she hears Amy start to talk.

“I…” Amy mumbles a bit, a little unintelligible, but if she strains, she could hear the girl. Taylor doesn’t bother since a precog of doing that doesn’t actually do more than reveal that Amy is confused at Taylor wanting this because Taylor doesn't know who she is. Which is… weird, but whatever. Amy takes a deep breath, and then says, “I think I’d like that. Do you have a phone? We could talk on it.”

“We can also text. My phone has it set up so it will read things aloud to me.” It may be a flip phone, but it is a little specialty. Some tinkertech-derived thing, but not actually tinkertech? She doesn’t actually know how the hell this sort of garbage works.

“I’d like that. What’s your number?” After telling her, Amy asks, “Do you want me to just text you, or…?”

She digs her own phone out, and counts the beeps needed to get to the right minimalist menu, and hands it off to Amy. She’s not dealing with the garbage that reining in her precog is, or how it would take to do the precogging and then doing and, ugh. It’s just faster to know it through memorization, really. “Just input your name and number. The text to speech reads the name on the message, so I know who I’m talking to.”

Amy grabs her phone, their hands brushing. For some reason, every time they first touch skin to skin in every precogging timeline Amy jolts and freezes for a half second, so she doesn’t think much of it. It’s just… a thing. Maybe Amy’s a parahuman, maybe not. 

Does it matter?

A little, she guesses, but mostly, there’s no firm plan of Amy’s to get them to share powers if they are! Not in a few days, anyway. Since that’s about as far out as she’s really following the girl with her precog. Most of her focus is on texting Amy and helping poor Horatia.

Hmm… maybe she could offer to have Amy join in the sleepover?

Eh, asking Horatia has the girl nervous about it, but okay with it, but then there’s a new person she has to hide her powers from as they’re hanging out, and bluh. 

Could be fun!

She’ll figure something out. Who knows.

Amy gives back her phone, saying, “So… um, let’s get your books checked out. I should probably read them myself, since what you told me about them seems interesting.”

Taylor waves a hand a bit, “You need to remember when they were written. Some of the things you’d roll your eyes at or dislike, but you need to remember most of it was written in the nineties. Except the last book. It was written first, and in the eighties.”

“That’s… not how I expected it to go.”

“Yeah, but it also explains the clear decline in quality for when you get to it, too.”

“It would.” Amy retakes her elbow, leading her along, “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Good.”

Soon enough, they’re at the checkout, and Taylor takes out her library card, letting Amy scan it before putting it away with care in the same spot. Again, memorization is easier than dealing with precog in casual conversation. 

Placing the audiobooks in her backpack with care, she says, “I look forward to talking to you later, Amy. I’m sure we’ll be good friends.” She isn’t sure, since most of what she precogs is Amy talking about spending time at the hospital. Maybe she’ll get curious later to see what that’s about, but for now it is time to treasure her some good surprise feelings.

Maybe Amy will text her first!

Hahaha, man, she sure is a jokester. A regular court jester! 

She’ll text Amy when she gets home, since sometimes Amy tells her she’s glad Taylor is safe. Maybe she will when she gets home, maybe she won’t. Who knows.

Amy touches her upper arm, “I’d like that. You get home safe, Taylor.” The girl pauses, “Um, if you want, I can ask my sister to take you home with us?”

She would accept, but when she does, her precog self thinks Amy’s sister is super hot, and then gets angry and violent before ever actually turning around to look at her sister, so she stops the precog at that point. It… isn't worth it, really.

Amy’s sister is some parahuman with emotion powers, so uh, nah.

She’s fine without, since she suspects knowing who this sister is will reveal more than she wants to know so far about Amy. She has suspicions, but she won’t confirm them just yet. Maybe later, when she’s more bored and curious.

“I’m fine, but thank you for the offer. It’s a nice day, so I’m good with taking the bus.”

Amy gives a few more half-hearted offers, but Taylor just rebuffs them without any trouble. She can finally get away when she pats Amy on the hand, and heads out to walk to the bus stop. Since she’s precogged it, she times it so she’s a bit early for the bus and won’t miss it. 

Granted, she actually goes to a stop that's further away, taking a bit of a jog, since she precogs that one of the bully hangers on will be at her normal stop. And like, no. Never. Fuck that. The main ones may have been punished, but this idiot will genuinely harass her, just because.

Her theoretical therapists all advised leaving the situation and avoiding her aggressors. She’s just being proactive, okay? She doesn’t need to justify herself to herself. Back off.

But getting back home is simple, and she makes it back before her father does. To take advantage of that, she starts making food with her telekinesis. Five pounds may not be much, and it is divided through everything she may choose to pick up, but that doesn’t matter too much. She just kind of coasts around, picks up various foods, mixes them up around her, and then puts them on the stove.

Fried rice is simple as hell to make from leftovers. Egg, rice, whatever meat, and whatever vegetable is good. As she starts frying it up, she sends a text to Amy, telling her she’s back home safe and sound. Which gets a relieved response in… about ten minutes. 

The girl is working now, so that’s fine. 

As she does this, she has the first audiobook playing in the background. It isn’t the [i]best[/i] thing, since she’s allowing her precog to go a little nutty, but whatever. She’s kind of in the now, and that’s good enough. Now enough to not burn her food.

So she has her bowl of food ready, and her dishes cleaned before long, and is off to her room. Her computer is old, slow, and kind of garbage. But that doesn’t matter too much when she has precognition.

So she pretty much just eats her food on her bed, her computer on, and only opens a tab in real time if she’s replying to someone on a forum or something. Even then, she doesn’t actually get up, she just uses her TK to deal with it.

She also talks to Amy and Horatia on her phone, since why the hell not. 

Which is why she remembers to head downstairs when dad shows up, and talks to him. 

He smiles brightly at her, according to precog, saying, “Taylor! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great. Made food, too.”

“I could have had something delivered, you didn’t have to make anything,” he hurries over to her, taking her empty bowl.

She shrugs, “You were working. I didn’t want to bother you about it. Not when I knew what to do. Remember, I’m supposed to work on my independence.”

He puts the bowl in the sink, “I know, I know. I still wouldn’t be upset if you order something.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” He pats her hand, “Normally you’re in your room on the computer. Any reason you’re down here now?”

“Yeah, I wanna know if I can spend the night at Horatia’s on Friday.” Plenty of time, being as it is still Monday. 

As her dad deliberates, looking shocked yet pleased, she absently precogs asking Horatia about Amy coming, figuring out a kind way of doing it. No matter what, Horatia agrees, but she knows how to do it in a way that Horatia isn’t thinking she’s replacing the girl with Amy.

Her father smiles, voice audibly pleased, “Of course you can.” He pauses, suddenly realizing, “Oh… her parents don’t mind?”

Precog previously proves lying suboptimal, so she’s glad she can just use honesty. “Her parents don’t like her, and took off without her. I’m pretty much her only friend, like I’ve told you, and she just doesn’t wanna be alone in the house, and not worry that someone is gonna break in. Me being there with her will make her feel safer.”

“... Oh.’ his voice hardens a little, “You’re [i]absolutely[/i] allowed to go, Taylor. Tell her she’s also welcome to visit us more often, too. I know you seem to think you shouldn't have any friends over, due to…” He clears his throat, “Well, Horatia is welcome. So are any other friends you have.”

Unable to help it, Taylor smiles at him. She knows he’d never say no, not even if she does it suboptimally, but it still feels… good to have him respond well to truth. To know that, not always is it a requirement to fake things to get what she wants. Her heart beats a little lighter, “Thanks, dad. I’ll do that.” And she might just do it.

Inviting Amy is unlikely, but Horatia will accept if invited randomly. It’s nice to know her friend likes her enough to come. Horatia’s home is nicer than Taylor’s, but Horatia just loves how ‘homey’ it is, and that Taylor’s dad is nice and just happy Taylor has a friend.

… Feels real good, if she’s honest.

Her father kisses her forehead, “Good. I love you, Taylor. You know that, don’t you?”

She moves her head to face him a little better, letting her smile truly show, “I know. I love you, too, dad. So much.”

Her heart feels warm in her chest, and she cuddles into her father’s arms as he responds to her in a hug. Yeah, precog her already experienced this, but it feels just as good, and possibly even better as it happens in real time. 

It’s so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not updating yesterday, it was insanely busy. Instead of what I typically do on Tuesday, I spent almost all of the day in the kitchen making food. Ironically, Christmas Day is way more calm and relaxing than Christmas Eve in my family. 
> 
> I don’t even celebrate Christmas, but my sister, her husband, and my mother do. Me and dad are super Agnostic, so we just… do not. 
> 
> That said, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Merry Christmas, a Bitchin’ Yule, happy holidays, or just a chill day to everyone.


End file.
